


得寸进尺

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 愧疚的布鲁斯的提议。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	得寸进尺

**Author's Note:**

> 改了一点  
> 内容是杰森拿道具插入了布鲁斯，最后一段之前是JayBru，吧。  
> 有虚假BDSM背景，实际上不算在玩这个。  
> 

布鲁斯攥着杰森拙劣的把戏走进了半开放的破旧厂房，又一张写着地址密码的纸片，第十四张。这次让他花了三分钟走进杰森的逻辑，比起简单的经纬度，逐渐繁复的加密层次只是为了耗费他更多时间而不是为了阻止他。不应在这样无谓的你追我赶中浪费的时间，杰森也不。

“停下你的游戏，头罩。除了那件事，除了杀死任何人，你所需要的不是这样空耗。”

他对着寂静的黑暗喊着，不意外地听见脚步声。红头罩从阴影处走了出来，在上一层栏杆边转着枪。厂房的顶层支架尚且坚固，他不再有耐心，射出钩索，借冲击力将杰森压在墙边，手按上他的喉咙。又一次重复而无谓的劝说，他感到有些无力。

对方收起了玩笑的表情，过近的距离下将话语和气息轻吹到他脸上。“那么你认为我需要什么，嗯？蝙蝠侠？”

“停下！杰伊，你所说的成为哥谭更需要的人，成为更好的人，就是策划这些猫鼠游戏吗！”

“布鲁斯，你依旧了解我——就像我对你的了解一样，性格、思维方式、技巧……但你从不知道我的目标。不。”这不是为了使布鲁斯分心而临时想出的调侃或责怪，即便他摸索着夹克口袋边，准备下一步再拿出什么小道具。

但布鲁斯没给他继续表演的机会。

直接的否定让蝙蝠侠松开了禁锢他呼吸的手，甚至后退了一步，像是试图留出那么点平等对话的空间。但他再一次侧过了脸，用披风掩盖他的不甘。实际上那样昏暗的光线下也不必做任何掩饰。

他知道。

他在他的孩子恨透了小丑却让他来处决这杀人凶手时就知道了。杰森的目标是他，杰森要的是他的关注与行动。他习惯被倾投这样浓烈的感情，爱或恨，但杰森不一样，他失去的，他失败拯救的，一切的身份几乎快用愧疚刻出一整个石碑的责任书了。

他们都不是因为爱而妥协的人，想要的人和想要的行动总是无法相契，迎来杰森的复生已经是一种幸运，他只能尽己所能拯救其中属于诅咒的那部分，即便那意味着永远无法给杰森他想要的。

他也无法用锐利的语言拆穿男孩自以为的遮掩，但至少一部分，他可以给杰森一部分的他。

“明天下午两点。”

一旁的杰森为暂时的让步而困惑着，一时不知下一步该用什么话激怒对方，或是干脆摆脱他。布鲁斯替他做了这个选择。在杰森给他的纸条后用同样的方式写下另一个地点，甩开黑色的幕布跳下夹层的低台。

杰森不打算贸然前行，在这半天的时间内做着简短的搜集。唔，布鲁斯假名下的公寓平层，如果是为了花花公子的做派大可不必用什么假身份，但对于一个假象又过于高调了，说明并不是特意不愿被发现，不过是加一层坎，绊一下好奇心过剩的“家人”。

这可不是杰森所期待的，他原以为是下一个揍那群垃圾的地点，布鲁斯在要求帮手时更经常摆出这种放下所有争执先去干活的独裁做派。效率可能意味着生命，他们总不会抱怨的。但这次似乎是……蝙蝠侠以外的事情，他想不出他和布鲁斯还能有什么私事可做。

戴着伪装的假胡子推开半掩着的门时杰森仍然没个头绪。布鲁斯穿着浴袍坐在沙发上，没有靠下去，这让他显得有点不自在。杰森不知怎么从一如既往皱着眉的脸上看出了紧张还是不耐，但这般打扮更应该出现在大宅，或是哪个名模的身边。他不习惯无法了解事态的样子，但他最擅长的就是随机应变。

不能让布鲁斯痛快，这么想着，杰森一只手贴着口袋里小刀的手柄，一边故作轻佻地走向他的父亲，“怎么，需要我来洗床单吗？”

“拿掉那个胡子”，布鲁斯想了想，还是加上一句，“还有武器。”

杰森难得地从善如流，再反常的布鲁斯也还会说些往常的命令，或许不用这么警惕，而且他还有心爱的小道具储藏库……

“夹克脱掉。”

哼，还是那个布鲁斯。

装作失去耐心，将夹克甩到布鲁斯坐着的沙发另一侧，杰森凑近了与布鲁斯对视，“你今天想要比纯肉搏？”哥谭王子的额发有点湿，脸色比平常温和红润一些，冒着点热气。“反正待会还得再洗一次澡，对刚被你赶走的女士好一点，要不就别叫我来。”

他看得出来布鲁斯比平时更深地吸了口气，咬紧了后牙才说出他等待的坦白：“我可以给你你想要的。”

保持着对外的随意的男孩在此时收起了笑容，看上去与他不苟言笑的父亲更相似了，他没想着遮掩自己的情绪，胸口起伏着抬高了音量，“这就是你认为我想要的？和你上床？！该死的布鲁斯你——”他像被卡住喉咙一般截下了舌后的话，怒瞪着轻描淡写甩出这种自白的人。

“你可以支配我。”

这让杰森的愤怒在一句话间漏了气。“你认为这是我想要的？”不知道自己为什么要重复一遍，这简直是荒谬得好笑的提议，来自许久不再开玩笑的他的导师兼父亲。

杰森只知道他没有这么想过。他思念布鲁斯，他仰慕作为父亲和英雄的蝙蝠侠，归来后他甚至在塔利亚的唇下明白了对布鲁斯的欲望。但仅限于此了，他的愿许中，那一晚彻底失败的计划里，都不包含支配他一直抬头看着的那个人。

或许正因如此，这是他需要的，他想要布鲁斯做他要求的事。布鲁斯总能看透他们，是吗？

杰森咽了咽口水。“控制你的躯体，你的欲望，甚至你的思维？你真的认为我需要这个？布鲁斯……”他边说边扯着裤边的口袋，挣扎着是抛出烟雾弹还是抓住这个机会重新走近布鲁斯，这实在是太过珍贵的提议，让布鲁斯用这种方式低头。他放弃了，又不忘演戏般举起双手，“我接受了，这会比你想象的更有用。但这不是因为你让我这么做，我会拿走我想要的。”

看哪，哪个支配者会向服从者投降，他们根本就是在继续你追我赶的游戏。

男人回避了他仍然带着质问的视线，平静地说明禁止的事项和安全词，终于向后靠在椅背，等待着杰森的下一步。

停下，你会伤到他。

好像你真的在乎伤害他与否，你希望他注意你，像他现在臣服于你这样。

过大的按摩棒，无意义的阳具崇拜。但杰森还是将它拿了起来，煞有其事地俯身在布鲁斯耳边向他预告：“承受它，只是为了给你痛，承受我给你的东西，布鲁斯。”

但他的父亲在半强迫的痛苦中兴奋了，涨红的阴茎紧绷着渗出粘液。他不知道是因为无可救药的自毁还是因为给予者——答案多半是前者，但连痛也是来自布鲁斯让他施的刑。

跨越了最初的尴尬，这不过是施暴的另一种方式，他敢将致命的武器投向他的爱人，使他置于高楼的边界，仅仅是性的羞辱对于花场中周旋的人能有什么攻击力，就连作为蝙蝠侠的他也会不管不顾地在天台激情。

他赌气将短马鞭、散鞭、皮拍胡乱击打到布鲁斯身上，却发现自己还是忍不住控制了力道，甚至连一道破皮都没留下，还比不上他们在黑夜中的楼顶划破的脸摔断的手臂。而布鲁斯，他早知道蝙蝠侠是无可救药的受虐狂，只是稍微松了松牙关，阵痛过去后便平静地回望他等待着下一步，做好了迎来一切的心理准备。

杰森想着能探索出什么“需要”，到现在为止他如愿以偿的不过是看到了布鲁斯忍痛时动摇的双眼，如果对父亲外貌的欣赏算得上是正当的需求的话。

这让杰森感到一阵无措，能给布鲁斯附加痛苦的只有他的身份。依旧被布鲁斯认为是养子与责任的自己竟然恶劣地玩弄着他的红肿的穴口，没有章法地将超出容忍范围的阳具顶进他的肠道，只在偶尔戳弄到前列腺时带来一丝快感——但快乐在此时只能给布鲁斯更多耻感。

杰森没有禁锢他的任何一处，大张着腿的姿势也好，举过头放弃抚慰自己的双手也好，布鲁斯自己控制着肢体，无形的枷锁无情的施加者只能是他自己。逼他在此时仍旧一直注视着杰森的也是他自己。

所以他是哪门子的支配者，不过是在伤害布鲁斯时顺便获得那道目光的孩子，扮演着居高临下的角色。

不能说杰森没有得趣，有几个人能看到蝙蝠侠自愿地敞开自己只为了满足他安抚他，但他不会着了布鲁斯的道，即便他知道这不是布鲁斯的本意。

叹了口气，杰森最后一次将按摩棒深深插进布鲁斯的身体，换来一点带动了声带的吐息后松了手，用指尖一圈圈绕着撑到紧绷发白的穴口。

布鲁斯微微颤抖了一下，第一次别开了眼睛。但马上，抽离的温度让他又扭头看了回去，杰森快步走向他准备的陈设着吓人的道具，拿回一副口枷和眼罩。实际上他并没有推测杰森会选择什么道具，只是一如既往地做好了万全了准备。推测意味着一种想象，想象杰森将如何对他行刑，那么他只能强行走出他们的关系，这与他的计划背道而驰，他们不可能全然理性地解决一切，短暂地将控制权交给杰森是个危险而有效的选择。

所幸，不如说意外，杰森没有为道具的选择调侃什么，只是沉默着蒙住了布鲁斯的双眼，限制住他的视线，最后戴上了口枷。

安静的室内响起枪上膛的声音。

布鲁斯本能地绷起肌肉坐起，硬生生克制住冲上前打落武器的冲动。不，杰森不可能在这种场景下开火，无论是伤害谁。他重重地喘着气，进入防御状态的身体无法松懈下来，不慎间将按摩棒压得更深。

更不习惯失去掌控权的是布鲁斯，更何况是迫使自己放下控制欲，在他失去耐心前，杰森用沉稳的脚步声提醒着他们的位置。

他用指尖敲了敲布鲁斯痛恨的金属块，示意枪仍在自己手里。

“你信任我吗？布鲁斯。”

赤裸着的男人还没来得及回答，体内肆虐的硬物被粗暴地抽出，真正的刑具被坚定地顶了进去。该死的，就算是布鲁斯也失去了冷静的语言修养，他真的把枪塞了进来。

抗拒的穴口和肠肉无法抵抗对方的坚决，直到他感到扳机的位置抵住了入口。

他知道枪里没有子弹，但这仍是一把该死的枪，被他的孩子深深放进他的体内。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，我就是用这个”，男孩在他耳边喃喃，“用你最痛恨的这类东西，处决了该死的人。”

你希望我回答些什么呢，劝告，怒气，周而复始的对话让布鲁斯甚至庆幸口枷给了他沉默的理由。

杰森也不再说话，在布鲁斯的耳垂落下一个吻，顺着移动到侧脸、锁骨。与其说是吻，不如说是嘴唇的抚摸。他收敛了粗鲁，触碰着，时不时握着枪柄抽弄一下。布鲁斯只用微颤的哼声回应，因为枪，因为微痒的碰触。

碎吻延续到左胸，上臂，小臂，落在他的指尖。杰森用舌头舔舐过他手指与掌心的茧，没握枪的另一只手握住他的手腕。

布鲁斯几乎要在近乎静谧的触摸中放松了对体内含着武器的警惕，而上一秒温和的人抓着他的手腕拉近，让他们的胸口紧贴着，然后用力地咬上了他的肩膀。

这次总归有咽不回去的疼痛和鲜血了。

布鲁斯抬起另一只手，轻抚着杰森后脑勺的黑发。然后男孩终于松了口，喘了口气，埋回他的颈侧舐去流出的血液。

“我真应该把刀刺进你的肩膀。”

他回忆起杰森的理由，因为那样最痛。

杰森抬起了头，没有计划接下来做什么，看了看牙印又看了看被自己盖住双眼的布鲁斯，一时不想摘去。或许自己已经给布鲁斯带来足够多的疼痛了，他也相信布鲁斯为他哭过，那个用披风和面具包裹住柔软的人怎么可能不为夭折的知更鸟悲痛。他只是从未切实见过，难以想象他眼里坚不可摧的男人以那种姿态流露出软弱。所以免去泪水吧，他也不是想让布鲁斯妥协。只是布鲁斯不可能真心接受他的选择。

布鲁斯没有等来更多的袭击，用来恐吓的枪也被抽了出来，于是撑起上半身去除束缚，说出了安全词。“这不管用，是吗？杰森。”

他将手够向硬撑着攻击者姿态的男孩，摸索着他的后颈，好像这能够带来些许安慰。

“我一直都看着你，杰伊，我不总是你所需要的，但我在这里。”

“你给不了我最需要的。”

“对不起，杰伊。”

“别说什么我能够回去。”

“我在这里。”

杰森舔了舔牙上残留的血，满口的铁锈味并不令人愉悦，他决定分享暴力的味道。至少这不是他们向对方脸上挥了一拳留下的血味，他愈发急切地勾着布鲁斯的舌头，在换气的间隙挤出低声的几句话。

“别同情我。看着我。”

“我在这里。”

分开的唇间弥漫着血腥味，复活后的他就没摆脱过这种气味，现在看来还要在更多情况下浪费血液了。

杰森从来是得寸进尺的能手：“是你的提议太烂，伟大的侦探甚至推理不出我想要什么。”他重新探向布鲁斯的左手，咬了咬指尖，在舔弄时让手指滑入他的喉咙，再滑出，用舌尖勾断连接着的银线。最后抵着掌心吐出湿润的挑逗。

“只有在这里你还能命令我驯服我。”

布鲁斯只是顺势将手指放在他的下颌。“我考虑过这种可能。”

“直到现在也不愿意承认你想让我变回你身边的小鸟吗。”男孩跪立在布鲁斯脚边，贴近他的裤腿，抬着头张扬地笑看着。“说出来，Dad，你需要我吗？此时此刻。”

布鲁斯低下头，指尖从杰森的下巴滑向侧脸，放弃一般直视了他的男孩戏弄的眼神，“……是，我需要你，杰森。”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望下次我能写他俩真枪实弹地做爱。


End file.
